


Wish Me Luck

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mild Feelings of Wanting Acceptance, Minor Violence, Shino Week 2021, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "Wish me luck?" "You already know; I do not believe in luck," that made her grin, she knew he was going to say that. "But for you; I will make an exception. Good luck Tenten." [Shino x Tenten] Shino Week - Day 3 Prompt: Canon Divergence
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Kudos: 2
Collections: Written stories for Shino Week 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Second Shino Week entry! I've had this story half finished for so long and it was a melt to finish!
> 
> Let's be honest if Tenten, in the first Chunnin exam, went up against any other kunoichi she would have won! Still hurts man, still hurts xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Very Mild Violence. Mild Swearing. Mild Feelings of Wanting Acceptance.
> 
> Shino Week - Day 3 Prompt: Canon Divergence - What if Tenten and Shino met just before the Chunnin Exams and he gave her a little advice? How would that change their story?

The Chunnin exam was in a few days and Tenten was in her team's training grounds doing some leisurely target practice that she could almost do in her sleep; as she spun and tossed kunai and senbon this way and that, gaining bulls eyes every time, she briefly thought she should call it a day because this was almost-

The sound of something dropping near her latest hit target made her pause and turn her head to listen, yes, there was definitely movement. The weapons mistress headed over.

She found a boy crouching behind the tree her target was on, he couldn't have been any older than she was, he had a headband so he was clearly a ninja, wearing a high collared teal coat and sunglasses, which he was currently righting on his face.

Tenten leant against the tree's trunk and quickly looked him over. "You okay?"

He looked up at that, but only when his sunglasses were back on straight.

"I am; unharmed."

"What are doing just hiding in the bushes anyway? Especially right beside a target board," she placed her one hand on her hip and held a kunai in the other, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "You spying?"

She couldn't really tell because of the high collar and sunglasses but she got the distinct feeling he was giving her a 'why would I do that?' look.

"I was collecting Calyptra thalictri," the boy revealed a plastic clear box attached to a strap as proof, it contained what looked like, to her, a white butterfly.

Tenten blinked. "Collecting what?"

He stood then and her head followed the movement.

"You might have heard it's more common name; it is also called a 'Vampire Moth'."

"Oh," she grimaced with a head shake, she couldn't say she had; insects weren't really high on her priority list; sounded weird though. "Well; is it okay?"

They both looked at the box then to see it fluttering around it's temporary home.

"It appears to be; also; unharmed."

Tenten couldn't help her lips and eyebrow twitching upwards in amusement, man this boy was weird, who talked like that?

"What;" he actually took a few steps past her into her training grounds, looking around with interest. "Are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Silently coming back to her original plan of calling it a day she picked up a nearby sword, beginning to collect her weapons. "I'm practicing my weapon technique."

"Not; your jutsu?"

The bun haired girl shot him a look. "This _is_ my jutsu."

He seemed to take in her empty scrolls and metal weapons that littered every part of the field again before turning to her.

"What; may I ask; do you plan on doing if you come across a wind style user?"

That made her look up as she transferred her sword to the crook of her arm to hold a used scroll in both hands. "A what?"

"A wind style user. Or a water type user; now that I think about it. Your entire technique seems to rely on; throwing; weapons. What is your strategy if you cannot get yourself; or your arsenal; anywhere near your enemy?"

"Well; I would; obviously..." it annoyed her that nothing immediately came to her and she gritted her teeth in anger. "Who asked you anyway? Who even are you?"

"Shino Aburame."

The weapons mistress was a little thrown; she hadn't actually expected him to give his name.

"Oh well I'm Tenten," she replied with a small wave since her hands were now free since she had laid out the scroll flat and started storing the weapons she had collected.

"May I; make a suggestion?"

Looking up from her cross-legged position on the ground she raised an eyebrow and her lips twitched again in a silent laugh.

"You can certainly talk out loud if that's what you mean."

Shino turned to her fully, and he gave off this serious aura, strange in someone her age, so much so that she felt herself sit a little straighter.

"When a Venus Fly Trap wishes to consume an insect, it does not reach out; it simply; entices; the insect to it; and then springs its trap."

What the _hell_ did that mean?

"Umm thank you?" She replied somewhere between laughter and annoyance. "I'll think about it."

"Be sure that you do."

She felt her eyes roll, going back to her scroll. "Seriously; buzz off."


	2. Chapter 2

She had told the insect boy to buzz off, she still laughed at that one, but the more she thought about what he said the more she had to admit he had a point, not the Venus Fly Trap thing, that was just _weird_ , what _was_ she going to do if her metal beauties were blocked at every turn? If they were blown away in a gale or washed away in a giant wave. She turned to her Sensei for help.

"My youthful student you are growing so much! Critiquing our skills and seeing our own weaknesses is a fantastic and overlooked ability! It can-"

"Sensei!" She cut him off with a rushed cry, jumping on the spot. "You know I love your speeches, but the Chunnin Exam is in six days! I need a plan!"

"Fear not my precious flower!" Gai proclaimed giving her a thumbs up making her grin. "I may already have an idea!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So; you are working on a strategy; that does not use weapons?"

Tenten turned, holding the scroll she had just used, panting slightly, hands a little shaky but she managed to throw a smile his way.

Shino stepped further into her training field. "What did you come up with?"

"Now wouldn't that just be telling?" The bun haired girl grinned dropping the used scroll into the growing pile. "How did you know that's what I was working on?"

"Last time the field was littered with weapons; along with your scrolls. The scrolls are there," he pointed to her large pile to used paper scrolls she had been trying, modifying the seal in the next one after each attempt. "But the weapons; are nowhere to be seen."

She couldn't help but grin, well wasn't he the deductive sort. Him and Neji might get along.

"Well aren't you smart? I'm guessing you're a Genin too?" Shino nodded. "Is your team taking the Chunnin Exams in a few days?"

"We are," when he took a few more steps around her and her training grounds she could see he was without his plastic insect box this time, did he come out to see her? Wondering if she had come up with something? No, that was silly, he'd only met her once. "I feel; I am correct; in assuming; your team are partaking as well?"

She grinned at that. "Too right we are!"

"It seems we will be rivals then," he nodded into his collar. "I will take my leave; and let you continue with practice."

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?" When he stilled, but didn't reply, Tenten continued. "Most people would wish me luck in learning my new technique in time."

The Aburame tilted his head at her, and she didn't know why, but it made her feel like she had said the wrong thing.

"Either; you will learn it, or you will not; there is no such thing as luck."

When he left, she could only shrug and drop down to start drawing out another seal. She supposed he had a point.


	4. Chapter 4

Her team had found seats in the classroom and were now simply waiting the start of the first round of the exams.

She spotted Shino and two others, who she assumed were his teammates, enter the room and figured she had time to go say hello. They didn't have anything else to do till it started.

"I'll be right back," the bun haired girl said, not to either of her teammates specifically, before bouncing out of her seat and heading to just inside the door.

"Shino! Hi there!"

The weapons user waved at him as she approached; he didn't reply, but did do her the honour of nodding lightly at her; she couldn't help but notice the wildly confused looks on his teammates faces.

"Good to see you made it! These must be your teammates?" Tenten turned to the other brown-haired boy and the purple haired girl. "It's cool to meet you guys! I'm Tenten."

The boy with a dog grinned at her, revealing sharp canine teeth. "Hey what's up? I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru."

The white-haired dog yipped in hello.

"Hi Akamaru," she cooed and grinned when the dog nuzzled into her scratch behind his ear; she smiled at the owner.

"This is Hinata," Kiba introduced since the girl was too busy playing with her fingers and avoiding eye contact to speak.

"He-hello," she lowered her head fully for a second before gathering her courage and looking at the weapons user's face. "Ni-Nice to me-meet yo-you."

"A Hyuga huh?" Tenten grinned, oh to have their abilities, the things she could do. "I've seen the byakugan in action! Impressive stuff!"

"O-oh?"

"Yea, one of my teammates is a Hyuga too," Tenten revealed making Hinata look interested.

"Wh-wh-?"

"So, how do you know Shino?" Kiba butted in to give her a grin.

The weapons mistress pretended to sigh.

"Oh, he criticised my technique and then told me something about the Venus Fly Trap and I couldn't really decide what it meant," Tenten laughed nudging the Aburame with her elbow.

The dog owner laughed and Hinata gave a timid small smile.

"Yeap that sounds like our Shino!"

Shino turned to her and she grinned when she could see his eyebrows come together in annoyance. "I did not; critique; your technique; I was merely-"

Tenten gave him a, still amused, but disbelieving look. "You _so_ did!"

"I merely-"

"Don't worry Tenten! We believe ya!" Kiba threw his arm over Hinata's shoulder, giving a wide entertained grin, making the Hyuga girl look even more embarrassed than before.

Tenten checked over her shoulder to see Neji giving her an annoyed look.

"I think I better get back to my team but good luck guys!"

"You too!"

"Go-good lu-luck."

Both his teammates looked at Shino in expectation, but he merely replied. "You are; already aware; of my beliefs; on luck; Tenten."

She only smiled and nudged his elbow again.

"Who was that friend Tenten?" Lee asked as soon as she sat back down.

"Just a new friend of mine," she shrugged with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"You made it to the tower; I see."

The weapons mistress looked up from the spot on the floor she had collapsed into a lump on, and flashed a tired grin at her newest friend.

"Hey Shino," she gave him an exhausted wave. When she took his appearance in, she found herself frowning. "How long have you been here?"

He tilted his head as he looked down at her.

"In the tower; or standing here?"

The bun haired girl felt her eyes roll. Was he always so literal?

"The tower, obviously."

"Several; days."

Her jaw dropped. "What? Days?!"

Was his team really that strong?

Shino didn't seem phased by her yell. "My team; it appears; was the second team here."

She was shocked before but that was nothing to how she felt now. "No way! That's amazing!"

The Aburame didn't even seem to move, was he made of stone? Most people would react in some sort of way.

"It is of no consequence; why? If you are the first team to arrive; or the last within the time limit. The end result is the same. It is simply a pass; or fail; test."

Tenten blinked before tilting her own head.

"Suppose you're right."

He looked around then before glancing down at her again, his hands coming out of his pockets.

"Where; is the rest of your team?"

She did a check around herself; she couldn't actually remember when she last saw them. Neji had taken Lee to the bathrooms to clean a particularly nasty cut he had gotten but that had been quite some time ago.

"You know what? I'm not sure. They ran away to deal with some injuries I think."

Shino gave off the aura of that annoying him.

"How long; have you been alone? We are surrounded by enemies; your teammates should not have left you; to fend for yourself."

The Team Gai member almost laughed at that.

"Fend for myself? They didn't leave me in the woods to forage for berries Shino," Tenten smiled, even if she was making fun of his wording, his concern was still kind of nice. Strange; but nice.

"Nevertheless; I would prefer; if you stayed with my team; in their absence."

She sighed, not stopping the grin and light laugh that time. "Yea okay, I see your point," she lifted her arms. "Help me up then!"

The weapons user was surprised when he actually took her hands and pulled her up.


	6. Chapter 6

The computer made more beeping noises as the names swirled on the screen, before giving a loud single beep when the combatants names were selected.

"Zaku Abumi versus Shino Aburame," Hayate announced the names on the screen and Tenten felt herself smile brightly; she was going to see Shino in action!

She saw him on the battle floor a few moments later facing his opponent, who already, seemed to be at a disadvantage because both his arms were bandaged.

"Candidates ready?" Hayate looked between the two boys about to fight. "Begin."

"Knock him dead Shino!" She shouted with a fist in the air.

His opponent, Zaku, actually sent her a grin; he had two arms in a sling, why was he so cocky?

"Looks like your girlfriend believes in you at least," Zaku looked up at her again before shooting her a wink, making her actually lean away from the railing. "Maybe after I wipe the floor with you, I'll take her out, she's cute."

"What a creep," Tenten muttered under her breath before shouting again. "Kick this guy's ass Shino!"

"It appears; I have my orders," was she imagining it or did Shino actually sound amused? "If you fight me; you won't be able to recover; forfeit; and withdraw."

Whether he meant to or not Shino's voice seemed to take on a deeper, almost silky, tone and Tenten shook off the embarrassing thump her heart made at the feelings it created in her.

"Well what do you know, I've got a little movement in one of them."

Zaku, after several seconds of shifting his arm in the sling managed to remove it and hit Shino, the Aburame blocked it easily but he was suddenly thrown across the room by a powerful blast.

Tenten leant over the railing as far as she could, grip iron tight, trying to see if her friend was okay but she stopped and looked around, like a lot of other spectators, when a weird crawling sound seem to be created from the very walls themselves.

She was shocked into silence, again, like a lot of the other people around the room when it was revealed that the sound was coming from insects. Insects that Shino seemed to control.

They surrounded Zaku, and the match ended by Shino's summoned beetles forcing Zaku's arms to give out in a terrifying display.

Shino was really something, that summon technique was brilliant, she didn't even see him pull out a scroll! Maybe she could ask him to show her how he did it when they got out of here.

"Wait, how did he do that?" Her head flung round when Lee whispered to Neji. "Who is he? Find out."

She watched Neji perform several hand signs to activate his enhanced byakugan.

Tenten was about to ask Lee why he was asking but Neji's shocked face made her stay quiet.

"I had no idea. I thought he must have been using a summoning jutsu to get all those insects but no, they're actually living inside of him."

"Living; inside of him?!" Lee shouted in astonishment.

Tenten felt her eyes widen and her hands grip the bar in front of her a little tighter. Those insects were _inside_ her friend?! How did that work? Did it hurt him? How was that even _possible_?

Their Sensei suddenly spoke up, sounding oddly serious.

"There's a legend, in Konohagakure of a clan of insect tamers."

Neji nodded. "Yes; I have heard of that clan as well. They say that when a bug master is born, he enters into a sacred pact with the insects. He allows them to nest in his body in return they obey their hosts will. They serve him, answering his call, fighting his battles and destroying his enemies. I've also heard they allow the insects to feed on their chakra as part of the bargain."

"So, this guy is one of them? One of these bug tamers."

"Did you know?" Something in Neji's tone made her look up from watching Shino climb the stairs.

Tenten just about managed to shake her head. "No; I didn't know."

The insect tamer seemed to say something to his teammates before standing at the railing himself.

While everyone else watched the board, she continued to watch him, and he must have felt her eyes on him because she saw him lean forward slightly to look right back at her.

She smiled and nodded at him and she saw him nod back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tenten versus Temari," Hayate called out when the computer once again selected the next two names.

"Yes! Friend Tenten!" Lee yelled grabbing her shoulders. "You can do this!"

"Yes, our flower!" Gai also shouted throwing her a grin and a thumbs up. "Do your best!"

"Yes Sensei!"

Before her friend and Sensei could engulf her in a rib crushing hug and make her late, she headed off to the stairs.

When she started walking past Shino, and noticed he was watching her, Tenten spun to walk backwards and couldn't help but throw a question his way.

"Wish me luck?"

"You already know; I do not believe in luck," that made her grin, she knew he was going to say that. "But for you;" the weapons mistress saw him duck his head further into his collar. "I will make an exception. Good luck Tenten."

She flashed him an amused smile before she turned back around to face the stairs and run down them, she heard Kiba making fun of Shino for 'going soft' for her. The thought made her grin.

Tenten stood opposite the sand kunoichi, her hands already itching to grab her kunai.

"Come on Tenten you can do it! Show her who is best!" Lee shouted behind her.

"Begin."

Temari had dodged every weapon Tenten had thrown at her so far! And worst of all it hadn't even looked like she'd moved at all! How was she doing it?!

The sand ninja reached for her fan on her back with another smug smirk on her face.

"So that's her secret, that fan she carries," the bun haired girl muttered under her breath; and then it clicked. Her eyes widened. A fan?! Tenten felt herself grin before she could school her features. A wind user!

"Why do you look so happy?" Temari yelled, she must have let her excitement show just long enough for the other girl to see.

Taking out her one scroll for such an occasion she prepared herself; this move took a lot of chakra, but it was the only move she had. In a flash her scroll was opened, her thumb bit into and the blood from it smeared over the seal.

"Portal to oblivion!"

She held the scroll in two hands with such a grip she nearly ripped through the paper, as the vacuum of air started trying to pull everything in its path into the dimensions of the scroll. The weapons user saw, and heard, the blonde woman start to flail with her footing, trying to keep her balance and hold on to her fan at the same time.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Temari yelled at her angrily. "Turn that thing off!"

"Sorry! Can't do that!" Tenten yelled back almost having to pry her right forefinger off the scroll; she had one shot at this.

She flicked out her finger, attaching a chakra thread to the side of the fan, she pulled; Temari was forced to let go and the fan was in the scroll just mere seconds before the scroll gave out and the chakra drain forced Tenten's vision sideways for a moment.

"What-what did you just do?!" Temari screamed almost hysterically. "Give me that back!"

Tenten grinned throwing the closed and resealed scroll behind her. "Come get it then!"

Temari without her fan was a lot less cocky and a lot less of a challenge. Her taijutsu was weak and her knowledge on how to use ninja weapons in a fight even weaker; both Tenten's strengths. Once the fight relied on hand to hand combat the fight was over. She managed to knock the blonde out cold with a kick-punch-kick combo even Lee would be proud off.

"The winner of this match!" Hayate started when Temari had been lying on the ground unconscious for ten seconds, she had been counting. "Tenten!"

She heard Lee 'woo!' loudly behind her; she looked over her shoulder to her team and threw Lee and her Sensei a thumbs up making them cry in happiness and pride.

Her new bug tamer friend actually moved in front of her to stop her passage when she had just completed the stairs.

"You handled yourself well."

Not _quite_ a congratulations but close enough.

She took a second to grin before pointing down to the arena. "Wind user."

He nodded into his high collar. "I saw; your new technique; was quite impressive."

Tenten took another second to beam before throwing herself at the Aburame in a hug, clearly catching the boy off guard, because he froze like a deer, and they both hit the floor.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! If it wasn't for your suggestion I wouldn't have won!" The bun haired girl pushed herself up on her arms to beam down at the boy. "Thank you so much Shino!"

For the first time ever Shino looked, and she could say that because his collar had fallen to the side in the fall, embarrassed. There was even a little pink of his cheeks, he was kind of cute when he was all flushed. It also made her beam when she heard Kiba laugh just behind her.

"You are;" he leant up on his elbows to be able to lift his head and speak to her properly. "Welcome; Tenten."

She was suddenly ripped off the boy by her Sensei dragging her into his own crushing hug.


	8. Chapter 8

With Neji also in the finals, and therefore not wanting to train with her, and Lee in the hospital, she found herself the soul attention of her Sensei; and he seemed to be taking out his frustrations over Lee's hospitalisation and Neji's outburst at the preliminaries out on her because he was pushing her even harder than usual. She wasn't sure she would survive the training for the last round of the Chunnin exams never mind the actual tournament.

She was in the middle of stumbling home, because that's what she was doing, she couldn't even pretend it was walking, when she heard her name spoken in a sombre tone she had come to recognise.

"Hey Shino," she greeted, her wave clunky due to exhaustion when she turned around. "How's it going?"

When she placed her hands on her knees and looked up fully, she saw, what looked like, a taller version of Shino beside him, except with a beard and he was dressed in brown instead of Shino's teal.

"And hello; Shino's dad, I assume?" She threw him a tired grin too.

The weapons mistress saw the older man nod. "You would be correct," she saw his head tilt to the side then. "Are you injured?"

"My Sensei goes a little overboard!" Tenten grinned but it turned into a flinch when her shoulder gave a very loud angry pop. "He's trying to get me ready for the finals!"

Shino asked, speaking for the first time after originally getting her attention. "Where are you going; in such a state?"

The bun haired girl threw her thumb over her shoulder in the direction she was originally stumbling.

"I'm gonna crawl home and force myself to eat a microwaveable meal before passing out on my sofa," Tenten told them truthfully before laughing, wincing when her side gave a pang in displeasure.

"Would you care; to join us for dinner instead?" Shino's dad offered, and from the rapid movement of Shino's head, that was odd for him to do. "Proper nourishment; helps in healing."

Tenten felt her lips twitch, at least she knew where Shino got his speech patterns from. Her stomach gave a small silent rumble at the thought of something proper to eat.

"I would actually really like that," she confessed. "If, you know, I wouldn't be intruding."

"I insist," the elder Aburame replied but Tenten looked at Shino for confirmation, she had the feeling if Shino didn't want her to join, he would simply say so, but she saw him nod.

"Cool! I'd love to!" Tenten threw up her arms in excitement but immediately pulled them back down at the pain that shot threw them. "Oww oww oww!"

Thankfully for Tenten's tired bones the restaurant the Aburame's were heading too wasn't far and the server set a pot of warm tea on their table only a few minutes after they were seated. Tenten drank her green tea and sighed happily at the lovely, healing, warmth it brought.

Unlike dinner with her own team, dinner with the Aburame's was much slower, calmer, and thankfully nothing ended up broken or crushed, which was very much appreciated.

Conversation was slow, in a controlled manner rather than an awkward way, which, again, was a nice change of pace, she thought she could get used to this.

They started talking about the preliminary fights and Tenten was quick to jump in, to give her two cents.

"Oh, Shino was so cool!" She gushed to his father; whose name was Shibi she found out. "He was awesome! Clearly the best fight of the preliminaries! And best of all? He defended me from the creep he was fighting!" The weapons user laughed at her own joke.

Shibi didn't reply, just turned to look at his son. "Explain Shino."

Shino told his father, in his words, about the interaction between the three of them just before his matched fight. His almost monotone monologue of what happened from his point of view made her laugh.

"You did well Shino."

"In winning the fight or defending my honour?"

The elder Aburame lifted his head to meet her gaze and she could have _sworn_ he was smirking. "In this case; both."

Tenten laughed again at the new teasing tone Shibi gained.

"Thank you for dinner Mr Aburame!" Tenten beamed when they stepped outside after paying.

"You are; most welcome."

"Bye Shino!"

"Good night Tenten."

She had only gotten a few steps before the muscles in her right leg twitched so violently her next stumble threw her into the restaurant wall. Tenten let her head fall against the brickwork, maybe stopping and letting her muscles seize up more wasn't the greatest idea, she gritted her teeth.

"Right, I'm just gonna run for it and-"

She turned when she sensed someone beside her. "Shino? I thought you had gone."

He took her left arm and placed it round his shoulders.

"My father thought it best; if I escort you home; in your weakened state."

Tenten sighed as they started walking, her leaning on the younger boy more than her pride really wanted.

"I'm gonna kill Sensei if his training doesn't kill me first."

"That; will; at least; be good training."

The weapons user couldn't help the laugh that broke out of her, immediately followed by an in-pain hiss.


	9. Chapter 9

The day had arrived. The final round of the Chunnin exams were here. Her Sensei was overseeing Lee's release from the hospital so she triple checked she had all her needed scrolls and headed over to the stadium with more than enough time. Practically skipping there because of her jittery nerves.

When the stadium was in sight, she sped up to catch up to the two males just ahead.

"Shino! Mr Aburame! Wait up!"

The two Aburames turned and she enthusiastically waved as she ran to them.

"Morning Shino!" She cheerily greeted her friend when she came to a stop in front of them.

"Good morning Tenten," Shino nodded to her. "You are; early."

"I couldn't sleep," she told him honestly before turning to his father. "Hello again Mr Aburame."

"Good morning; to you as well," Shibi gave her his own nod, these Aburame really didn't like taking their hands out of their pockets to wave, did they? "I wish you luck; in your matches today."

Tenten grinned at that.

"Thank you!" She turned her sly grin on Shino. "See? Your dad wishes people luck!"

The younger Aburame didn't reply to that. "We should head inside."

"I will see you after the tournament," Shibi started placing a hand on Shino's shoulder. "Do your best Shino; you can do no more."

Tenten found herself smiling lightly at the elder Aburame's words, that was a cool thing to say.

With another nod at the two of them the clan head left.

"You ready to go in?" Shino asked her making her pose dramatically, her Sensei would be so proud but, once again, her friend didn't even react.

"Born ready!"

A few of the candidates were already awaiting in the large open top stadium, the two sand siblings as well as her own teammate.

"Neji," she ran over to him. "It's good to see you! How you feeling this morning? Battle ready?"

"Morning Tenten," Neji nodded at her. "I'm well; I hope you're prepared for the upcoming matches," it was then Neji noticed Shino just slightly behind her. "Aburame."

The bun haired girl frowned at that. "His name is Shino Neji; use it."

The Hyuga gave her a strange look before simply walking away; Tenten sighed, he was in a mood, he did that sometimes and she was, unfortunately, used to it. Neji didn't deal with new people well. That was just how he was. It took him an awfully long time to warm to herself and Lee when their team was put together too.

"That was; strange of you."

Tenten turned to look over her shoulder at her newest friend.

"Was it?"

"He is your teammate. You should not be; rude; to him; on my account. You forget; in this tournament; we are enemies."

She shrugged. "He was rude, so I told him so."

A loud yawn behind her made her fully turn around.

"Hey guys," Shikamaru Nara stated with another yawn, she remembered him from the match right after hers in the preliminaries. "This is such a drag already; I would love nothing more than to go back to bed."

"Good morning Shikamaru," Shino stated in return as he came to stand beside them.

The ponytailed boy looked at her then.

"You're Tenten right? The weapons girl?"

"Weapons girl?" She repeated back with a grin. "I like it! I'll take it!"

She took a few moments to glance around the crowd when the three of them fell into silence, the stadium was now completely full, she had never fought in front of so many people before; she was really starting to feel the pressure to do well now.

A sudden boom of smoke in front of them got their attention.

"Alright guys line up," a different proctor from last time spoke up then, hands in his pockets and a senbon in his teeth.

The participants, with only minor shuffling, came to stand in a single line facing the crowd. She stood between Shino and Shikamaru in the line-up, since apparently Neji had decided to be a jerk.

Naruto came flying out of the doors Shino and Tenten had entered through before, sliding full bodied to them making a few of them laugh and Shikamaru groan.

After a quick confirmation of the matches, being notified that Dozu had dropped out, which sounded strange to her, who got so far just to drop out? Genma, the proctor, tucked the matches sheet away before continuing.

"Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki remain here, everyone else head up those stairs."

With a quick wave to Neji, she might have been mad at him, but he was still her teammate, she headed upstairs to the viewing area with everyone else.

"Before we get caught up in everything," Shino looked at her then. "I know you don't believe in luck, but, good luck Shino."

"Good luck to you as well; in your match."

That made her grin. "Luck huh? There might be hope for you yet."

She watched the match between Neji and Naruto with the firm knowledge that her teammate would win, she knew how powerful and determined he was; so when the demon vessel burst out of the ground and knocked the Hyuga unconscious and winning the match all in one go, she gasped loudly and grabbed Shino's arm in utter astonishment.

When the blonde ran up to the other combatants, grinning and laughing at his victory still, she was the first to his side.

"I can't believe you beat Neji!"

"You better believe it!" He yelled back making Shikamaru sigh behind her.

When the proctor announced it was Shino and Kankuro up next Tenten grabbed the insect tamers sleeve excited. "Good luck; kick his puppet ass."

That was when the exams started getting really confusing; Kankuro withdrew from the match making several of the Genin released confused noises, Tenten even heard Shino release a confused, angry sort of exhale.

"What? Why did he do that?" Tenten harshly whispered shooting Kankuro a glare from around Shino.

Genma, sounding even more annoyed from before, announced that Shino won by default.

"Let's start the next match then! Tenten versus Shikamaru! Get down here!"

The Nara from Tenten's other side immediately started complaining. "Aww come on! What are you doing moving these matches up like this?"

The brown-haired girl turned to grin at the shadow user. "Looks like it's us! Race ya!"

She paused, crouching on the railing when Shino spoke her name to look at him.

"I; wish you luck Tenten."

"That's twice you've wished me good luck today," she teased. "I might be a bad influence on you!"

And with that she jumped down into the arena.


	10. Chapter 10

Tenten lost to Shikamaru. The boy was smart, no one could possibly deny that and when he really started the boy was mind blowing. Even when she managed to hide the shadows of her weapons or push away his shadows with light grenades, he had managed to catch her, but, at least, she could happily say she had made him work for it.

Being caught in his shadow possession jutsu, not being able to control her own body, was greatly unnerving to her; she decided quickly it was something she never wanted to experience again.

"The winner is! Shikamaru!"

She was surprised when, not only did the crowd cheer Shikamaru's name for winning; but she definitely heard shouts and cheers of her name as well; even though she lost.

"Good match you two," Genma spoke with that smirk around the senbon hanging out of the corner of his mouth and Tenten breathed a sigh of relief when the Nara released her from his shadows grasp.

"Aww man what a drag; now I gotta do even more fighting," Shikamaru instantly complained with a groan and a roll of his neck. "Why did I bother winning? I should have given up right at the start."

"No way!" Tenten immediately jumped in fists raised in determination Team Gai style. "You can't say that! You were awesome! We need more people as smart as you to be Chunnin! We need more good leaders!"

Shikamaru looked stunned at her praise and Tenten took advantage and wrapped him up in a hug with a grin and a laugh. She heard the crowd cheer once again.

"Ugh gez stop will ya?"

When she pulled away, she could see his cheeks held a slight pink even when he scratched the back of his head to try and ignore it.

"Maybe we could spar sometime?" Tenten suggested, always wanting to practise with anyone she could. "You can help me out with some cool strategies!"

The Nara looked at her, like he was asking if she was serious. " _More_ work?"

Tenten laughed again.

"That was awesome guys!"

The bun haired girl smiled when Naruto and Shino were suddenly on the battlefield beside them.

Sasuke and Kakashi finally showed up, only after causing even more commotion by making them wait even longer, they had been given far too much time in her opinion, all four of the other Genin headed up the stairs to be out the way.

She grabbed the Aburame's sleeve making him look over his shoulder at her. Tenten looked around him to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"You two go on ahead, we'll see you up there."

The Nara and Uzumaki shared a quick look between them but then continued up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Shino."

That made him turn fully towards her.

"For what; are you apologising for?"

She sighed, kicking a pebble along the ground. "It's stupid; but I feel like I let you down. Losing to Shikamaru like that."

"That is; a strange thought," the Aburame heir turned his head. "Me; of all people."

She wished to Kami she had any clue what he was thinking, he was so hard to read, his dad seemed to be the same, Tenten briefly wondered if _all_ Aburames were like that.

The weapons user stood there, nerves going a mile a minute, her foot actually twitching. Why did she even care about his opinion? She couldn't really pinpoint one particular reason; but she did, she really did.

Her hand started tapping on her leg, this is where she would usually twirl a kunai in her fingers, but she didn't feel like that was appropriate right now.

The insect tamer finally spoke.

"You did well; even; if you did not win."

Her eyebrows furrowed, that was good right? "You're not mad?"

"I still do not understand; why you would believe; I would be."

The bun haired girl couldn't even explain it to herself never mind him.

"I have also never been; the object of such;" he turned back to her, and he paused, like he was really thinking about the word he wanted to use. "Wanted; value; before."

She actually felt herself grimace at that. He made it sound so _bad_. Like she was a child that wanted her parents to be proud of a painting she drew.

"I; thank you; for that faith. It is; truly honouring."

Honouring? Well, that made it different didn't it?

The weapons user shrugged deeply, and that only seemed to make the meaningful feeling of the conversation increase, not lessen it.

"I care what you think Shino."

As she stared at his face, and she could only assume he was looking straight back at her to, Tenten was smacked by the overwhelming desire to know what colour his eyes were. Where they maybe a forest green? Or a whisky brown? Or maybe even an ocean blue?

Or were Aburame eyes special like Uchiha and Hyuga eyes? Him and his father both wore those sunglasses for a reason surely?

Tenten tilted her head as she imagined Shino with every eye colour imaginable in a few short seconds. The weapons mistress felt her hand raise and twitch lightly, as if to reach for his tinted sunglasses, to find out first-hand.

"I-"

"Tenten-"

Them speaking at the same time seemed to do the trick to shake off her swirling thoughts and let air easily enter her lungs again, she didn't even realise she had been holding her breath; she took a step back then.

"I should probably go check on Neji. He's probably giving the medical ninjas a bad time," she wiped her sweaty palms on her trousers discreetly with an uneven laugh before gripping her hands behind her back.

When her eyes flicked up again an easy smirk made its way onto her face.

"I'll be back before it's your turn to kick Shikamaru's ass."

It could have been a trick of the light, but his shoulders seemed to relax at that.

"I should hope so; for; if you don't; who will wish me luck?"

She laughed at his joke.

The match between Shino and Shikamaru never got to take place; next thing they all knew they were being attacked and she was helping her teammate save his cousin's, Hinata's, life from Cloud ninjas.


	11. Chapter 11

With Hinata safely with her father, and her teammates and Sensei accounted for, she found herself running through the streets and over rooftops to find the first person she thought of after them.

"Shino! Shino!"

Tenten's panic was increasing with every shout of his name she gave when she didn't get a reply.

"Shino where the he-Shibi!"

When she flung herself onto the roof below the one she was currently on, to shout down to the elder Aburame, he looked up to her, almost casually, at her shout of his name.

"Shibi; it's Tenten, Shino's friend," the weapons user pointed to herself like that would help. "Do you know where he-?" As if summoned the younger Aburame turned down the same street his father just had, coming into her eyeline. "Shino!"

She jumped down onto the ground and instantly pulled the younger Aburame into a crushing hug. They swayed, just like when she last hugged him at the preliminaries, but she caught them before they fell.

"Tenten?"

"Shino! Are you okay?!" The bun haired girl pulled back to give him a once over. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

She saw his head tilt at that, obviously confused. "You; have?"

"Well yea, of course I have!" Tenten placed her fists on her hips then, frown appearing on her face. "I was worried. I couldn't find you."

"You were; worried; about me?"

Tenten gave him a 'well duh' look. "Of course I was! You-you're my friend."

"Friend," the insect tamer repeated lowly.

The weapon mistress started to feel stupid, he clearly didn't consider her a friend after all, she had just thought; after the advice and the cheering each other on and the lucking giving and having dinner together and that moment before she went to go find Neji that he-

Before she could truly panic he spoke again.

"I am; very glad; you are not hurt Tenten," just like in the tower, he took her hands in his, in the most timid hold she had ever felt, happily surprising her. "I would miss your company; terribly."

Her hands gripped his back.

"Is that an Aburame version of 'you're my friend too'?" She teased, even as she gained a relieved smile.

He nodded, his hands tightening their own hold on her fingers. "I believe it is; yes."

Her head spun round to look behind her at Shino's father speaking up.

"We still must take you to the hospital Shino. To check; the poison; is fully out of your system," the clan head looked at her then. "You are welcome; to accompany us Tenten. Afterwards; we could have tea."

Tenten's head turned back to her friend in four slow, choppy, movements, fury in her eyes. "You were _poisoned_?!"

Once again, Shino didn't even react to her outburst, only making her angrier. "My father removed-"

"Why are we standing here?! Come on!"

She grabbed his wrist and started pulling him down the street. "Letting me talk away like that when you were poisoned! Are you a complete idiot?!"

"As I stated; my father-"

"Shut it Aburame!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Eleven Years Later:_

Tenten, from her position against Shino's side, straightened out her legs and flexed her toes in a stretch before curling back into herself and sighing contently.

The Aburame compound gardens were like heaven on earth, the lush green grass, the noisy crickets, the light given off by the fireflies; it was like a dream. The weapons user loved simply sitting with Shino on lovely spring nights like these and soaking it all in.

"I like your compound," she told him in an awed whisper, like she had done so many times before. "It's always so peaceful."

She felt him tighten his arm around her shoulders.

"You could; live; here."

She laughed at that, even as she sank more into his one-armed hug. "Oh yea! A non-Aburame living in the Aburame compound! Makes sense!"

He didn't reply, the silence rolling in again and she laid her head on his chest, watching the fireflies dance.

"Tenten."

She closed her eyes and took a big inhale through her nose; she loved the smell of freshly cut grass. "Yea Shino?"

"I need you; to wish me luck."

That alarmed her, Shino never asked for that. She spun out of his hug to be able to look at him fully. "What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he stressed lightly, sitting up himself. "I merely; need your luck; for something important."

The weapons user didn't understand, but by his tone it clearly meant a lot to him, so she gave in. "Fine; Shino, I wish you luck," Tenten smiled in an asking sort of way. " _Now_ will you tell me what's going on?"

He took something out of his pocket then before turning back around to her; what she saw made her eyes go wide and her breathe his name in amazement.

"Tenten;" he opened the velvet box, and she could actually see his fingers shake. "Will you marry me?"

The weapons user beamed. "Shino;" she pulled him into a kiss, and she felt him relax at that. "You didn't need luck; you already know you're stuck with me forever."

When he slipped the ring on her finger, she pulled him into another kiss; her smile still splitting her face in joy.


End file.
